Double date
by Rippertish
Summary: Giles and Buffy face a double date situation. WARNING: M-rated for accounting Sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Expresso Pump

**Title:** Double date

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**Genre:**, Humour, Romance

**Rating:** T (for now, but meant to be M)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still do not own Buffy TVS and its characters. I make no profit out of this... _bummer_. ;)

**Summary:** Set somewhere while Giles own the Magic Box and Buffy is a College student. No Riley and no Olivia.

**A/N: **Hi again guys! This is just a little B/G I'm putting on. It meant to be short. The intent actually is to release some steam and naughtiness in chapter 4 and 5. A bit of humour in chapters 1 and 2, and chapter 6 is still a mystery even to me. :)

**A/N2:** For those who are following my Masked Desire fic, I've got great news. I've finished the plot of it, so... I'm just waiting for my super beta girl **mischiefmagnet** to beta the chapters. It will have a total of 9 chapters, so... it still a lot of masked romance to go one.

* * *

"Buffy!" Giles jumped from his seat and greeted Buffy overly excited, "How nice to see you."

Buffy stared at him paralysed and with widened eyes, not knowing how to react to that out-burst. She had just got into the cafe and...

"How have you been?" he continued in an unusual quick speech, "Is everything going all right?"

"Y-Yeah," she managed eventually in a low and uncertain tone. She was still lost in the plot.

"Wow! Very, very good to see you." he said again rubbing his hands together in a nervous gesture. "Who-who is you friend?" he blurted crooking his head to one side and rubbing the back of his head motioning to Buffy's companion. He was obviously trying to engage a conversation.

"Ah, uh... this is Aaron," she answered, "Aaron, Giles," she introduced them.

Giles shook the young man's hand excitedly and with a overly friendly grin.

"Please. Why don't you sit with us," Giles motioned to the table abruptly.

'What was wrong with Giles? ...umm, and who is this woman?' Buffy thought still at a lost.

"Oh, this is Christina," he said referring to the beautiful blond woman that was sitting at the table.

"Hi!" Christina waved her hand.

Giles motioned Buffy to the booth, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please, join us." his eyes were begging with hers and his hand squeezed her shoulder lightly emphasizing his plea.

"Yeah... Yeah, sure!" she took a seat across from Christina and Aaron slid on the booth next to Buffy.

Giles sighed in relief. He couldn't believe he was in this situation.

Everything started so innocently. She, Christina, had gone to the Magic shop for the first time a couple of months ago. She was always friendly and polite. They'd bumped into each other a week before at the Espresso pump and they ended up sharing a coffee/tea at the counter. She was breathtakingly beautiful, Giles hadn't missed that and she apparently was quite an interesting person from the few talks they'd had.

Tonight, they had met accidentally again at the Espresso Pump - it was Saturday around 8pm. She had a table and invited Giles to join her. 'Um, why not?' he had thought, looking around and noticing that all the tables in view were taken. He took a seat across from her and ordered a tea... Then, hostage of the circumstances, he ordered dinner, which lead to wine; and it was when the things started to get really out of control.

Giles had sipped on his wine once or twice during dinner, while Christina had taken charge of draining the bottle of red wine by herself. She had become 'hot' as she'd described and after removing her jacket, she unbuttoned more than the necessary buttons of her top. Her lacy white bra poking out from her cleavage wasn't a bad sight at all, but it was so NOT what Giles needed to see of his loyal and most profitable costumer.

Christina was a herbology teacher at the local University and as such, she purchased all the necessary material for her classes at the Magic Box and also indicated the shop to her students. Christina was only 29 years old, very intelligent and with a promising career ahead of het, but... very weak when it came to alcohol, Giles was just finding out.

Giles didn't want to blow the whole thing out. He was having such a hard time trying to ignore her cleavage that he felt overly glad when Buffy had walked in the Cafe and accept to join them. Now he no longer had to sit facing Christina and relief washed all over him.

Let me tell you about Buffy's night now. She had gone to the Bronze with Willow and Xander also around 8pm. They were having quite some fun and at one stage, Willow elbowed Buffy bringing her attention to one of the senior College guys. He was good looking, had a broad smile, brown hair and was surrounded by his friends.

It didn't take long for him to notice Buffy and soon they started a little game that they'd been playing around the campus, in which they share glances and smiles.

Fifty seven minutes was exactly how long it took for him to approach a willing Buffy. "HI," he said over the music, "MAY I BUY YOU A DRINK?" he mimicked with his hand as if drinking from an invisible glass to emphasise his speech.

"NO! SORRY, I DON'T DRINK MUCH." Buffy shouted with an apologetic look and a smile.

"OK, MY NAME IS AARON," he continued his friendly, polite and loud approach.

"SORRY... WHAT?" Buffy was really having a hard time to understand him besides really wanting to.

"AARON," he repeated extending his hand.

"AH! BUFFY!" she offered her hand.

They kept looking and smiling at each other now from a two-foot-distance.

In between one song and another Aaron was able to slip a sentence, "Would you like to get some fresh air?"

Buffy thought for a second. 'hm, that's different. Usually the guys just invite me to dance and try to grope me.'

"YEAH!" she replied after the noise had resumed.

She waved quickly at Willow and motioned to Aaron with her eyes.  
Willow blinked and smiled at her.

Outside of the Bronze, "What's your name again?" Aaron asked a bit embarrassed for not catching her name the first time.

"Buffy"

"It's very nice to meet you Buffy, my name is Aaron."

She returned his smile.

"Boy, it was so loud inside." he said.

Noticing her discomfort regarding the cigarette smoke surrounding them he suggested, "would you like to go for a walk? a coffee, maybe?"

Buffy could tell that he was insecure in his suggestion but this was all different to her. She didn't know him at all but she was the slayer and if someone was about to be a victim it certainly wouldn't be her.

"Sure, what about the Espresso Pump?" she said.

He smiled and they started walking and talking. That's when things started to go downhill.

'He is a nice guy', Buffy kept repeating to herself mentally... 'but, we are just... different!'.

That described it all, Aaron was a nice person, and so was Buffy but they just didn't match. That's why besides being surprised by Giles' outburst when she entered the Cafe, she was very glad to join them at his table.

"So..." Giles started, "would you like some coffee? tea? Hot chocolate?"

He was obviously still unsettled and Buffy wondered why, until the moment her eyes fell to Christina's cleavage. She bit back a laugh but at the same time felt a certain uneasiness to see Giles affected by the woman's display of... of... privacy.

"Yes, thank you," Aaron had replied while Buffy was drowned in her thoughts.

While they all waited for the waitress to notice them, "Buffy, did I mention how nice is to see you?" Giles said again.

Buffy glared at him, trying hard to hide her amusement. Giles and she had spent the whole morning training at the Magic Box and tomorrow  
they had an appointment at 8:30am for more serious training. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her for ages as it probably sounded to Aaron and  
Christina.

"Tell us, how was your day? Um... tell us more about your friend; Adam," he motioned to Buffy's companion.

"Aaron, sir." the young man corrected Giles.

"Of course, Aaaaaaron!" Giles let the boy's name escape in a high pitched voice when he felt Christina's hand lean on his thigh.

Buffy started to mention that Aaron was from her College, that they had met each other properly tonight at the Br...

"Ah!" Giles jumped out of his booth when Christina's hand had gotten even bolder and touched something that she definitely shouldn't have.  
"I... I... I will place our order at the counter," he said walking away.

Everyone was frighted by his sudden move except Christina, who smiled drunkenly at him and ran a finger down her cleavage.

Giles reached the counter in no time.

"Excuse me," Buffy said before also leaving the table and walking over to Giles.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped again.

"Oh, Buffy!" he placed a hand over his heart to try to calm it down.

"Sorry," she said retracting her hand.

"She's coming on to you pretty bad, isn't she." Buffy smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, Lord! I don't know what to do." His face was flushed.

Giles explained to Buffy how important Christina was as his customer, how she had changed her behaviour after drinking the wine and emphasized that he didn't want to commit any mistake. "However, I'm just a man," he finished, showing his weakness to Buffy in a very simple sentence that shook her for some reason.

"Ah, you mean... You want her?" Buffy said in a mixed tone of surprise and disappointment.

Giles removed his glasses and polished them in silence.

"You do?" Buffy quizzed.

"That is rather not the point. It's complicated, Buffy. She is a wonderful woman, but we are simply not made for each other." he said placing his glasses back on.

"Is it a romantic way of saying you don't click?" she tried to get the picture clear.

"Yes," he shrugged, giving away his frustration.

"Well, if it comforts you. I think the same about Aaron. We are just soooo not made for each other."

They broke into laughs; both seemed more relaxed now.

"Why don't we set them up?" she suddenly said.

"Pardon?" Giles looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah! Why don't we pair Christina with Aaron?" she said motioning to the table where both sat and talking to each other in easiness, except for the fact that Aaron once in a while got lost in the woman's cleavage.

Giles raised an eyebrow at Buffy. "Well, there is no harm in trying. Is there?" she argued. Giles just glared at her. "What?" she said pretending innocence "I've got an idea. Trust me and follow my lead."


	2. Chapter 2: Buffy's plan

A/N: Hi guys! Quick update to close the weekend in grand stile! ;) I hope you enjoy Part 2. Seeya!

-/-/-

Buffy waved Aaron over.

The boy approached them. "hi, can you help us carrying the drinks to the table?" she asked battering her eyelids.

"Sure," he smiled politely.

While they waited for the rest of their drinks, Buffy started to act on her plan.

It wasn't anything miraculous, it was meant to be clear and strait forward, much to Giles's despair.

"Look Aaron, both of us know that we don't really hit it off. Right?" she said bluntly.

The boy stared back at her with gaped mouth.

"Right!" she answered for him. Giles lowered his head and covered his mouth with his hand at this awkward situation.

"Well, I guess we don't really have much in common," Aaron tried clumsily while shifting on his feet.

"Don't worry, that's no biggie," Buffy reassured him. "The thing is, we have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" the boy asked uncertainly. He shifted his look between Buffy and Giles, who had his gaze fixed down on a particular spot on the floor terrified of what would come next from Buffy's mouth.

"We wanna swap dates," she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" Aaron spat out and Giles was barely able to contain his own yelp. However his head shot up and his eyes were huge and fixed on Buffy's.

"Swap dates?" The young man asked in a lower tone of voice now as if afraid that someone would hear this.

Their drinks were finally ready and Buffy took the lead and started to take care of sorting the cups. "C'mon, Christina likes you. I've seen the way she looks at you." Buffy bluffed while she handed Aaron his and Christina's cup of coffee.

"Um?" Aaron was surprised by what Buffy said.

Buffy picked up her hot chocolate and started to walk back to their table followed by Aaron.

"Buffy?" Giles said in a tone of voice that she easily recognised as – she was in big trouble – kind of tone.

She swirled around, "ah, could you get some pink marshmallows for me, Giles?" She gave him one of her one thousand-watt smile and a cute blink, "Please?"

"Y-yes," he replied, being completed disarmed by her charm.

Walking back to the table, Buffy practically shoved Aaron into the booth next to Christina and took her seat across from them.

A few steps behind, Giles took the only vacant seat, next to Buffy.

Aaron offered Christina her cup of coffee and that stole a grateful smile from her. 'Maybe Buffy was right, maybe Christina likes me,' the boy thought hopefully trying to assure himself but not really giving too much attention to the matter. If Buffy and Giles were both fine with swap, why wouldn't he? After all, the older woman was drop-dead-gorgeous and after a few words exchanged he guessed that she was pretty interesting too, despite being a bit drunk. He laughed at his own train of thoughts and resumed the conversation.

Giles offered Buffy the marshmallows and she thanked him with a whisper. 'Was she trying to be seductive?' that thought crossed her own mind.

As difficult as it may sound, they all fell into easy conversation and started to relax. Oblivious from the situation, Christina would still once in a while flirt with Giles, causing the Magic box owner to blush. Buffy would notice it and that would disturb her more than she would care to admit. 'At least Giles is not watching Christina's cleavage,' Buffy unconsciously reassured herself with that fact.

Buffy cleared her throat at one stage, bringing Aaron's attention to her and she made a silent gesture to the boy, encouraging him to be more forceful in his advances. However it didn't really work, since Aaron was acting very respectful as opposed to the tipsy Christina. 'Did someone forget to tell her that she's not supposed to hit on Giles anymore?' Buffy thought growing impatient with that matter. Was Buffy becoming too possessive of her Watcher? It was obvious that the other woman didn't know about the deal. What was wrong with her?

The talk was fluid until Giles choked on his tea and almost spilled it. His body went rigid like rock and Buffy studied him from the corner of her eye.

Aaron carried on telling his story. Giles had his gaze fixed on Aaron; the boy seemed very confident that he was making an impression on Christina with his tale. Giles' jaw clenched at one stage and Buffy noticed Christina watching her Watcher intensely. Something was wrong.

Giles shifted on his seat uncomfortably but discreetly. His left hand moved to under the table, then the right one. Buffy followed his hands with her eyes and saw Christina's right foot caressing Giles's legs under the table. His hands were trying to seize her foot to stop her from doing it. Her foot was climbing a dangerous path between his thighs and Giles was struggling to get it under control.

"OH MY GOD, it's late, we've gotta go!" Buffy suddenly squealed, already lifting from the booth and forcing Giles out of his place.

"What?" Aaron asked lost in the process.

"I mean... Giles and I have to go now! The two of you stay... Please, stay." She waved her hands frantically emphasising her words and rushed Giles out of the Cafe; he barely had time to place some cash on the table to pay for the dinner.

Christina and Aaron were left behind without further explanation. "So... do you come here often?" Aaron said, turning his full attention to Christina with his win-over smile.

Outside of the Cafe...

"Oh my God, what. was. that? What was she doing with her foot?" Buffy asked exasperated. She sounded more like a jealous girlfriend than his long term slayer.

"She wanted to jump your bones so badly that she couldn't wait!" Buffy's arms were moving everywhere around her and she started to attract some attention towards them.

"We should go Buffy, please." Giles placed one hand on her elbow and started to move them away from the Espresso Pump's entrance.

"I can't believe you didn't do anything!" Buffy accused angrily.

"What did you wanted me to do, Buffy?" he bit back frustrated.

"I don't know... You could have done something... She _way_ overstepped her mark."

"And you didn't?" he said sarcastically, "swap dates, what a brilliant idea that was!"

"Well, it could have worked," she defended herself.

"But it did not."

"That's not my fault if she couldn't keep her -_ feet _- to herself." She replied with a teasing tone. Giles smiled lopsidedly.

"And, by the way, I got her out of your hair, didn't I?" she said.

"Yes, that, you did." And he couldn't suppress a giggle from coming at recalling all that had happened that night.

Buffy laughed as well and soon the Espresso Pump was way behind them.

After a short silent walk. "Where are we going?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I was thinking of walking you home."

"Walk me home?" he asked stopping in his track.

"I was planning on going for a quick patrol tonight. I could keep you company on your way to your house and head to the cemeteries from there. I'm enjoying talking to you."

Giles eyed her in an intrigued way, especially after hearing her last statement, but Buffy did not meet his eyes. "All right," he finally said "escort your date home".

They glanced at each other, smiled and resumed their stride.


	3. Chapter 3: The kiss

Double date - chap 3

xxxx

After more silent walk...

"Giles," Buffy probed.

"hm?" he hummed absently without looking at her and kicking  
one little stone on the pavement.

"She is a very pretty woman, isn't she?..." she turned her head  
to look at him, "Christina, I mean."

He turned his face to her and Buffy's gaze dropped to her hands,  
fidgeting with one another.

"I... I suppose."

"And attractive?" she insisted still not looking at him.

"...one could say so." He watched her while still walking, "may I  
ask why you're asking me this?" his eyebrows slightly raised and  
his hands were in his pockets.

"I guess I was just wondering why you blew her away."

"Buffy... to bring someone into my life is not that simple as it  
could appear. Not many people are willing to take the risks and accept  
or understand my duties. My life is committed to save the world on an  
almost daily bases as you well know."

"I know, you made an oath to the Council."

"An oath that became invalid at the moment I was fired. So, from that  
moment on, I no longer serve the Council and the commitment I made to  
you after that was purely my own."

"You must stake yourself everyday for making that decision." Buffy  
said in a small voice and bit the corner of her lower lip afraid of  
his answer.

"You know well that this is not the truth," he pointed dryly.

"Sometimes I do," she confessed. "Sometimes I'm not sure."

"Like now?" he quizzed, uncertain of how her insecurity had been  
trigged.

"I guess so..." she said quietly.

Giles was confused as to what could have caused her to be unsure of his loyalty  
towards her. Going back to England had never crossed his mind since he  
first met her years ago. They had been training frequently and there  
was no gap in their relationship. He hoped she would overcome this  
insecurity.

They finally reached his door; Giles immediately retrieved his keys  
and unlocked it. He opened it and turned to Buffy to thank her for the  
help at the cafe.

However, nothing could have prepared him for what would come next. In  
a swift and impulsive movement, Buffy propped herself on the tip of  
her toes and, pulling Giles down by his neck, she placed a kiss on his  
mouth; holding her lips to his for a few seconds before releasing him.  
Her eyes watched his face attentively.

Her Watcher was pale and an astonished expression hung on his face.  
His mouth gaped and his voice wouldn't come out.

"Oh God! Oh God! What have I done?" Buffy said. "You don't like me  
that way. Do you?" She asked already drawing her conclusion.

He didn't voice his answer but she could read in his expression an  
agreement with her suspicions.

"I need to go." She said hurriedly turning on her heels.

"Buffy?" He said in a lower voice. "Please wait."

She turned back to him, searching his face for a sign of any romantic  
acceptance; there was none. She felt so embarrassed.

However his eyes were full of understanding and sympathy, "I think we  
should talk over this for a moment." He opened the door wider and  
waited patiently for her to cross the threshold.

He closed the door behind her and motioned for her to sit at the  
couch. He placed his coat on the coat hanger by the door and lingered  
on the thought of making some tea, but ended up deciding against it.

He pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and sat on it, across  
from her. She noticed how he had deliberately avoided sitting on the  
couch next to her. Her eyes were fixed on her hands and she wished she  
could disappear or take back her actions.

Her voice came out firstly, softly, "do you love me as a daughter?"

"Buffy, I wouldn't say that my love for you is of a father to a  
daughter," his voice was calm, "however, the thought of engaging in  
a romantic relationship with you never crossed my mind before  
either." He added.

His legs were planted by each side of hers and he leaned slightly  
forward trying to reassure her but Buffy shrugged even more at hearing  
his words.

"I'm confused," she confessed.

"Buffy, I won't leave you. It doesn't matter the nature of our  
relationship. I made my choice and I wouldn't wish any different.  
I'm loyal to you and nothing is going to change this. I serve you. I  
will forever guard you with my own life." He searched for her gaze.

"Tonight, you wanted her." She said referring to Christina.

"Buffy, I am a man, above all. I have desire and needs like any other  
man. It's been such a long time since I..." he trailed off,  
stretching his upper body and running his fingers through his hair.

"It does not mean in the slightest that I'll break my commitment to  
you," he finished.

"It's been a long time for me as well," she said finally meeting  
his eyes.

He gulped and tried to prevent the images of Buffy making love to  
someone from running in his mind.

A silence stretched between them.

"You know..." Buffy started, "I'm not confused about the kiss. I  
didn't do it for being afraid that you would leave me."

He stared at her silently.

"I want you... as a man," she said bluntly. "I don't know how  
permanent this feeling is; maybe it's just for tonight. That's where  
my confusion lays, I guess."

"I just," she continued hesitantly, "don't want to freak you  
out."

He just kept staring at her, motionless.

"Do you think we click?" she asked more innocently that you would  
assume.

"I, I, honestly wouldn't know." He said in a haze as his mind  
wondered over the question uncontrollably.

"How did you feel about the kiss?" Buffy asked.

"I... I was caught by surprise. I don't know how it felt, I  
believe." He scratched his head in a confused gesture.

"Giles, what about I kiss you again now just to know how we feel  
together?"

Giles couldn't say a word, his brain apparently suffering from overload  
of information. However, he didn't shy away when Buffy started to  
move forward on the couch, getting closer to him.

She inched her arms forward and her hands reached his glasses,  
removing them. She folded the legs and placed it by his side on the  
coffee table. Her eyes watched his and his watched her movements.

She placed one hand on his thigh and he shivered. Her other hand  
followed caressing the nape of his neck lightly. Giles didn't retreat  
and his eyes dropped to her mouth when she started to lean in, in  
search of his lips.

She kissed him tenderly and softly. Her lips felt full and warm against his  
but soon she was gone.

Now she looked at him, with a serene yet stern expression on her face.  
Her gaze laid deeply into his eyes while she waited. At that moment he  
realised that the unfold of the night's event would depend on him.

xxx

**_Will Giles' reaction be a positive one? Or a negative one? What_**  
**_ did he feel about their kiss?_**

xxx**_  
_**

A/N: Hiiiiiii guys! How are you all doing? I'm doing fine myself. I've been  
quite busy with RL the week, so I didn't get to reply the c02's reviews.  
I feel bad for not having time for it since it's one of my favourite parts of writing.  
However I did focused my energies on writing one more chap! :)

I'm trying a different thing in this fic, and I hope you guys don't mind or  
even enjoy it. All the B/G fics that I've wrote before,  
Giles is always the one to be in love with Buffy for quite a while.  
Therefore, I wanted to try something different, as you probably noticed.

Please let me know you thoughts, positive or negatives. :)

I also apologise for this chap not being the SMUT one YET as I had promised.

It will come IF Giles decides to go for it, obviously. Since, I haven't  
started writing the next chap everything is possible. ;)

xoxo

_Rippertish_


	4. Chapter 4: Just one more second

**Double date - Part 4**

**A/N: Hi Guys! How have all you been? I'm fine. Life is been busy but nice kind of busy at least! ;) I really miss you all and I catch myself thinking of your messages and B/G new fic ideas during work. Tsc Tsc... Don't tell my boss! hihihi **

**A/N2: ****Here it goes some smuts for our favourite Watcher and Slayer. YEAH! ****As some of you know, English is not my first language, so I'm still learning. I tried to use some new things I learned (I mean _words_, not _actions_! You, dirty minds... hahaha). I hope you enjoy. hahaha  
**

**

* * *

**

His gaze landed on her lips again and he moved forward. He just wanted... the warmth of her lips over his again, just... _for_ _one more second, only one single second more_, he told himself.

However, that particular second stretched and his hands flew up holding her head gently in place.

His face tilted slightly to one side and he just wanted... _a taste_. His tongue probed her lips while he reassured himself again, _only a small sample_... _the taste of her_... _only for a second_. His tongue met hers, and caressed it shyly. _Oh! Dear Lord._ His grip tightened on her, his fingers entwining in her hair. _It mustn't taste this good_. He just needed... a second more to prove it to himself. His mouth started to move and hers swayed in sync with his; their tongues were playing together, feeling, tasting, teasing each other. _This is so bloody wrong_.

However, the hands she had firmly pressed against the nape of his neck and over his thigh seemed to be there to declare that all of her parts against him felt good... dangerously, maddeningly good. His legs closed on hers, and the inside of his thighs came into flush contact with the outside of hers.

"Mmm," Buffy moaned into his mouth.

Her hands moved, caressing him on their way to his chest; his pectoral muscles rippled, feeling warm and manly shaped under her palms. She also could feel the texture of hair under his shirt. She felt his accelerated heart beat, traced his ribcage with her fingers and lowered her palms along his flanks. She griped the side of his shirt and started to pull on it intending to free its tail from his trousers.

Without breaking the kiss, Giles started to lift up from the coffee table slightly to allow his shirt tails to become free. However, the force she exerted caused him to lose his balance and tip over her. Breaking the kiss, he rushed to place his left hand on the back of the couch to avoid falling over her body.

They looked at each other.

"It's ok," she said softly, encouraging him to keep himself close to her. She positioned herself more comfortably on the couch; her shoulders resting on the back of the couch, next to his hand.

She finished freeing his shirt tail from his trousers while he supported himself on one arm over her; his feet planted on the floor. He took the time to steady his breathing and try to regain control of his actions. His eyes closed. _We mustn't go any further than this_, he thought. _**This**_ _had already gone too far_.

He gasped when she touched his abdomen under his shirt.

"Buffy," he said in a weak voice that was supposed to come out as a warning.

"I'm just curious," she stated simply and honestly, "to feel your body."

"We should stop," he tried to argue in no more than a whisper.

"Give me just _one more second_," she pleaded with him; the sentence sounding _too_ familiar to him.

His eyes watched both of her hands disappear under his shirt and his gaze inevitably dropped to her legs. Her skirt had ridden up a few inches and he could see more of her thighs than he was used to. Uninvited erotic images invaded his mind and he registered the exact moment he became fully aroused. He was only a man after all.

His left knee came to rest on the couch seat next to her right leg. Now he supported himself on his left arm and knee above her body while she boldly explored his taut flanks with her hands.

She lifted her face to him and his willing mouth captured hers in a languid and sensuous kiss. His right hand held her by the base of her skull, entangled in her hair.

Her hands found his chest; her fingers hovering over the hair in there. She touched his skin more firmly, feeling the muscles she had felt before over his shirt. _Oh! How she liked the feeling of him._

She teased his skin and his nipples and he quivered. Her fingers found one of the belt loops of his trousers and tucked on it; pulling him gently towards her. She bit his lip hard stealing a sound from his vocal cords that was a mixture of a groan and a cry.

He ended up placing his right knee on the couch as well, positioning himself astride her. However, he was balancing himself on his knees and his left hand on the back of the couch. Giles prayed to all the divine entities he had knowledge of for Buffy not to notice his hard-on. Which, obviously, would require a miracle.

Buffy started to run one hand over his thigh and he moaned quietly. The other hand shamelessly caressed his butt over his trousers, once in a while she would squeeze the tight gluteus muscle. She was driving him crazy.

Giles started to kiss his way along her jaw to her neck. His grip on her was becoming more confident, more possessive. He held her with both hands now, angling her neck to give him better access to her collarbone. Buffy released a long and sensual moan when he sucked on the skin in there. She was having a taste of what he had stated himself; he was really just a man, above all... What. a. man!

He hungrily nibbled, kissed and sucked on her neck for what felt like an eternity while she explored the firmness of his body. He also wanted to feel her, feel her body with his hands and lips, with every inch of his skin but he held back. _Because this was not supposed to be happening_, the conscious part of his brain screamed incessantly.

His thigh muscles started to tremble from exertion from supporting his body. Buffy felt the tremor of his tired muscles. "Come closer," she asked in a lustful soft voice.

"No," he replied hoarsely.

"Why not?" she quizzed while caressing his ear with her mouth and taking his earlobe between her lips.

Giles swallowed audibly, his mouth was dry and his breathing was ragged. "I..." he started the sentence but was unable to concentrate enough to pull out a convincing excuse and telling the truth was definitely not an option - he was so damn hard.

"It's fine," she said sensing the reason to his hesitation. "I just want... to feel your body on mine... your warmth. That's all."

Her hands climbed the skin of his back under his shirt. Her acceptance and fascination with his body amazed him. His scars, his imperfections... Giles knew that his body was firm and nicely shaped but he also knew that she was used to the natural perfection of the youth.

Unconsciously, he found himself searching for her mouth and taking it in a deep kiss full of desire; her hands slowly bringing him into her embrace and his pelvis inching down over hers until they touched each other through their clothes. She shifted on the couch and their lower body locked together and they released an unrestrained delicious moan.

Buffy felt the proof of his arousal pressed against her and it made her want more and more of him. She undulated her body against his and Giles felt a shot of warm, liquefied desire reach every single nerve of his body.

She repeated her movement and gripped his back tight with her hands, her fingernails scratching his skin unconsciously.

"Buffy," her name scaped his throat drenched in need.

He knew that they shouldn't be this close together, entangled like this, but he felt helpless. He craved for more of her, he needed the friction of their bodies together desperately. His left hand travelled to her butt and he angled her to him. His right hand hugged her to him firmly.

Images of his teenager years of making out on the couch flashed through his mind and he couldn't help grinding his hips down on hers. Both moaned again and again, relishing in that feeling. It felt so good... so delicious and somehow so innocent. It also carried a prohibited feeling, similar to the one caused by the fear of been caught by his parents on the living room's couch. There they were; two teenagers rubbing against each other, drying humping and moaning quietly.

Their bodies started to slide down on the couch and Giles hugged her tight to him once more and, with little effort, he adjusted them both lying on the couch; his body flush against hers. His mouth came once again to her neck and his hands caressed her flanks, one of them climbing to her breasts. Buffy moaned and arched into his touch, encouraging his actions while caressing the back of his neck and hair. His hand found her breast and massaged it gently. His touch was so tender yet erotic, that her breathing became rapid after a few seconds. He caressed her nipple through the thin material of her shirt and bra. He lowered his mouth to her cleavage and she arched even more and pressed his face down onto her body.

One of his legs nudged her legs apart and he pressed his thigh against her crotch making her skirt ride up even more. She pressed herself against his leg instinctively and whimpered. He groaned at that action and his hand flew over to her thigh, encouraging her grinding movements. "Yes," he whispered huskily, not able to contain the sinful satisfaction that rushed down his spine at feeling Buffy pleasuring herself on his thigh.

Buffy's hand reached for his belt and started fumbling with it. However, Giles hand covered hers, stilling her movements.

"Giles!" she cried, in wanton and desperation. "Please," she craved.

"We mustn't," he said in agony, bringing his lips to her ear and soothing her with light caress on her hair.

"I know," she said faintly, still moving her hips slowly against his thigh.

"Lord! You are my slayer," he whispered, "I care about you so dearly."

"I don't want to harm our relationship," he said at last.

Buffy could feel the fear and pain in his voice. She searched for his eyes and caressed his face with her fingers lovingly, "I don't want either, but... we don't need to make such a big deal out of this... We can enjoy each other... tonight - this once - and tomorrow... we go back to the good old... Slayer... and Watcher." Her voice was unconsciously sensual and her sentence was broken.

"I'm not quite positive about this idea," he hesitated.

"I know we'll be fine," she reassured him. "I need you so much now," she confessed, baring her desire to him.

Her eyes looked particularly striking now; they had an enchanting little sparkle that he had never seen in them before. He watched her for the longest moment with his breath caught in his throat. His gaze took in every tiny little expression of her face - the beautiful woman she had become - his eyes finally landing on the redness and swollenness of her lips.

"Make love to me, Giles" she murmured.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying. I can't wait to start writing the next chapter. This story will probably get longer because I have in mind some uncommitted naughtiness between these two. What do you think? In case you like the idea and if you have any request. Any suggestion... just trow it my way that I'll try to fit it in. The idea is to play a little bit with the characters and try to scape the usual B/G fanfic dynamic. Let's see how it comes out. I also have some new ideas for new fanfics, so... I better get back writing! :) **

**Keep warm, kids! Winter is coming for most of you but it's getting bloody warm in Giles' flat!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The first time

**Double date - part 5**

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you all? So sorry for the long delay in updating. You know, life... besides, naughty chapters deserve a little more effort and research, if you know what I mean... hehehe**

**No more talk now... I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Gently untangling her body from his, Giles got up from the couch. He was silent and stern.

He stood and faced her. Buffy felt air missing in her lungs as she held her breath expectantly. Giles said nothing for a few seconds before extending his hands towards her, causing her heart to race.

His expression was unreadable and Buffy searched his eyes trying to decipher his intentions. Unsuccessfully and resigned, she finally took his hands and he helped her to get up from the couch.

He turned his back to her and started pulling her gently with him. He brought them to the bottom of the stairs that lead to his bedroom and without a single moment of hesitation, he started climbing the steps still holding her hand in his.

Giles seemed so determined. He resembled a loyal war soldier after been given an explicit order of execution.

Buffy watched him from behind; his crumpled shirt with its tail hanging lose and his tussled hair. He didn't have his glasses on anymore and this whole vision looked so much different from her reliable Watcher. Her heart pounded stronger with each step ascended and she could hear it clearly in her ears.

At the exact moment Giles' eyes had seen her last words being articulated by her lips he knew he had no other destiny.

She had such power over him. Would he always comply with all her demands? Was it supposed to be like this between Watchers and Slayers?

...He didn't know the answer to it yet.

They reached his bedroom and he stopped by the bed. Releasing her hand, he walked over to the bedside lamp and switched it on. The room was illuminated by that dim light and the light coming through the door.

Giles walked back to her but kept a three foot distance. His posture was tense and his movements were tight.

Buffy was motionless. The only thing that seemed unrestrained and wild in the room was her heart beat.

Their eyes met and his hands started working on his shirt buttons; undoing one at a time from top to bottom. His face was empty of emotions, at least not enough that Buffy could read.

Giles shed his shirt but Buffy's gaze kept trained in his eyes. He kicked his shoes off and bent down to remove his socks.

Returning to an upright position, he halted his actions. His arms were lowered by his side but still tense, not assuming a complete vertical position. His hands stretched open with his palms facing her in a devoted gesture of surrender.

"This is me as a man. My body is aged and battered," he stated.

Buffy's eyes finally left his and raked down his body; scanning his chest before her eyes crossed over his long legs covered by his trousers and landed on his feet, bare and planted on the ground. The whole vision - his tense posture, his open stretched palms were so symbolic and raw that the air was knocked out of her lungs.

Buffy stepped closer and, while their eyes kept trained into each others', she reached for his belt buckle for the second time that night. Giles inhaled sharply but maintained his stance.

She opened his belt buckle and unbuttoned his trousers. Upon lowering the zipper, Giles swallowed audibly.

She lowered his trousers down carefully and he stepped out of them.

Giles stood there, still wearing his boxers but he had never felt so naked in his entire life.

Buffy placed herself in front of him at arm's length. Slowly, she started peeling off her own clothes. As his, her actions were also hidden of emotions and almost mechanical, but yet it carried a natural sensuality that filled the room with unbearable sexual tension.

Finally, without breaking their gaze, Buffy freed herself of her skirt. She straightened up her body, presenting herself to him in only a pair of matching black lacy underwear.

She took a few deep breath intakes in a futile attempt to slower her heart rate. Apparently, her Slayer's strength was completely hostage of the atypical situation.

Giles saw her gaze break with his and her eyes slowly travelled their way down his body. Buffy seemed to study him with clinical precision, taking in every inch of exposed flesh; his neck and arms' veins, his arms and chest's muscles that rippled in tension under her scrutinizing eyes. She noticed how the light brown hair sprinkled over his pectorals accentuated his masculinity. Her gaze followed down the path of hair over his stomach until it disappeared under his boxers. She took in every detail of his last and so very intimate piece of clothing. Her eyes analysed his well shaped thighs for several seconds before dropping to his calves then, again, to his feet.

All along, Giles had been attentively watching her eyes; the apprehension and unconscious concern regarding her acceptance beating the temptation of running his own eyes through her almost naked body.

Her gaze returned to his chest, fixed on a particular spot. Weakly, she stepped forward and brought her hand up to touch him there. The skin felt uncharacteristically smooth under her fingers; it was a battle scar.

Giles swallowed and forced himself to keep perfectly still.

The scar was about three inches long and very distinct. It was shaped as a thin line which suggested a deep cut. It was the largest scar that Buffy could identify on him.

"I-I am far from perfect, Buffy." The words came out of his dry mouth.

"You are a warrior, Giles." she stated without hesitation, "that's perfection to me."

Her fingers traced the scar slowly, "Was it a demon's claw?"

Giles didn't reply, hesitating while vivid images of how he had acquired it flicked through his mind.

"A sword?" she insisted.

"A knife," he finally answered before swallowing dryly.

That mark, along with a few others, was carved on his chest by Angelus under horrific torture.

Buffy felt the pain in his voice and despite the curiosity to know more about it, she decided not to linger on that issue. She placed her other hand also over his chest, feeling the inviting warmth under her palm.

"I want you," Buffy voiced.

"I'm yours," he said sternly.

Buffy felt a shot of adrenaline run up her spine and she shivered at his words. Her hands caressed his chest and slowly climbed to his broad shoulders.

"Show me," she challenged with a low voice that was almost a whisper.

Giles watched her for a long moment before lowering his mouth to hers in a slow motion, giving her time to refuse the contact if she wanted to. His eyes watched her lips until his own lips found hers and his eyes shut close. Buffy's eyes also closed at the contact and when she felt his tongue tracing her lips she took the invitation, opening her mouth to him.

Both were struck by an unusual thrill and her grip tightened on his shoulders while his arms enveloped her body. His skin was extremely warm against hers.

This kiss felt so more intimate than the previous ones shared on the couch for some reason. Perhaps due to their almost bare bodies fastened together or simply because now it was clear to both of them what they were about to do together.

However, before the kiss could grow even more heated, Giles gently motioned them to the bed. He laid Buffy first before covering her body with his, supporting his weight over her.

Her hands started to feel the curves of his back muscles and they proceeded kissing. Giles' hand caressed her body, making her skin heat up gradually. In complete ecstasy, Giles swallowed Buffy's moans and released a few of his own.

He growled when he felt her hands slipping into his shorts and caressing his bare butt. Buffy released a small laugh at his reaction before losing herself again to his ministrations.

Breaking the kiss, he moved his eager mouth to her neck causing Buffy's head to tip back in acceptance and joy. He placed wet kisses on her skin there and bit it gently eliciting a few small moans from her.

His face travelled downwards passed her collarbone while his hands caressed her flanks. Buffy felt his heat starting to burn her in desire. The way he touched her was like nothing she had experienced before.

He found her breasts with his hands, lightly massaging them over her bra. His mouth searched for her hardened nipple and bit gently on it still over the thin material. Buffy arched for him and his hand flew to her back, expertly unclasping her bra. It, somehow, surprised her how skilful Giles was on the art of love making and by the time she realized he had already freed her of her bra completely.

His hands landed smoothly on her naked breasts but his touch was definitely becoming gradually firmer. He ran his mouth over all extra sensitive areas surrounding her nipples before nipping and sucking one of them. Buffy whimpered and threaded her hands in his soft hair.

Giles was restless but gentle in his advances and Buffy felt herself being guided on a long arousing path with no signed exit.

Only when he had payed plenty attention to each of her breasts, Giles' moved south, revelling on the feeling of her firm abs under his lips. He recognized the tremor of pleasure there and noticed that her breath had clearly become uneven.

Giles inched lower, finding the waist band of her panties. He kissed along the line and hooking his fingers on each side he started to remove her last piece of clothing.

Buffy felt uncharacteristically at ease with Giles undressing her and she found herself lifting her hips from the bed to help him in his task.

After removing her panties completely from her, Giles returned his attention to her body. He watched her mesmerized. His eyes translated to her the flame of desire inside him.

"Your perfect symmetry is incredibly enticing," he managed to put some words to his thoughts at her dazzling beauty.

Buffy smiled at the unusual complement.

Giles kissed her tummy and ran warm hands over her hips. He relished on the overwhelming feeling of her skin against his mouth and hands; it was his guilty pleasure at that very moment. He trailed wet kisses everywhere before he moved to place more kisses onto the inside of her thighs. He felt Buffy moan louder and shiver sharply causing a rush of adrenaline to hit his own blood. His whole body burned in need.

His hand touched her pussy dedicatedly and she moaned again. He ran his fingers along her folds ever so gently, feeling her soft, sensitive and moisture skin.

Buffy gasped when he teased her clit briefly.

He watched her face and body contorting in shy pleasure; her little moans and gasps were just too damn sensual.

His fingers kept their light caresses until they touched her centre and he also teased her there, not entering her.

"It feels so good," she whispered.

"Umm..." was all he could answer in his almost primordial state of mind.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his mouth onto to her pussy to join his fingers' caress.

"Giles!" Buffy called him in an alarming way.

He stopped his actions and looked at her puzzled.

"...I, um... No one... ever..." she tried to say, blushing for the first time that night.

Giles was able to understand her vague explanation; no one had ever laid their lips on her most intimate part.

"I need to taste you now, Buffy. Lord, how I want you."

Buffy watched the desperate plea in his eyes. It touched her so intensely and at that moment she knew she couldn't deny him this. She gulped and nodded her agreement somehow.

After taking in her permission, his hands were ready to gently spread her legs wider for him. He lowered his head onto her again and slowly placed the tip of his tongue over her clit, making a little pressure.

Buffy jerked and moaned loud.

Giles smiled in delight and waited for her to calm down slightly before placing his hands on her hips and holding her down. He then again touched her with his mouth but at this time he licked her folds slowly, tasting her juices.

Buffy's gaze flew to the ceiling and she relaxed, enjoying the new, nice, indescribable sensation down there. She could feel the texture and warmth of Giles' tongue and lips. She also felt the wetness caused by them and Giles' muffled breathing was clear on her ears. Buffy closed her eyes.

Giles found Buffy's core and pressed his tongue hard against it.

"Oh, God!" Buffy panted.

Giles held the intrusive tongue there and Buffy moaned wanting more of him. She felt herself getting very hot and wet; lubricated.

Giles brought his tongue back into his mouth in a languid lap. Then, after a short pause, he blew some cool air onto her pussy.

"Oh God!" she said breathless and with a silly smile placed on her face.

With no warning, his tongue touched her clit again but at this time he was able to hold Buffy in place. His tongue felt warm and moist against her so very sensitive spot, just the way it was supposed to be, it was maddening.

His assault was insistent now and Buffy's hands entwined in his hair in an unconscious painful iron grip.

Giles growled and with one of his hands, he held both of her hands together, removing them from his hair and immobilizing them above his head.

Buffy whimpered but didn't break free; she had a more pressing matter to worry about.

Giles continued his ministrations, flicking his tongue and occasionally sucking on her clit.

"Giles!" Buffy called in a weak voice but Giles ignored it, recognizing the pleasure in her tone.

He pressed on until her breath was rapid and her moans were more frequent.  
Buffy bucked her pelvis helplessly in need. Her head trashed from side to side and she started to feel her orgasm approaching like a massive heavy train.

It was coming... It was closer, closer, clo-ser, clo-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." Buffy voiced her release unashamedly.

Giles pinned her body down and kept his contact until Buffy had completed her long ride. Then, he released her hands and propped himself up watching the sated expression on her face.

She looked back at him intensely while taking deep breath intakes.  
They stood like that for several moments, neither one of them daring to move.

"Come here Watcher-mine," she whispered with a small smile creeping onto her lips.

Giles smiled in an enchanting mischief manner and lowered his body over hers again. After wiping his mouth on the bed sheet, he touched her lips with his hesitantly. However, Buffy would have none of that hesitation; she pulled him closer and kissed him fully, tasting herself in his tongue and lips.

It was a taste like no other and her mind knew that from that moment on whenever she tasted herself in a different lover's mouth she would remember how wonderful it felt in Giles'.

His tongue was mimicking his previous action in her mouth and she moaned, seeming to light even more the fire in him. His hand caressed her thigh with unbearable need, and Buffy brought the knee of that leg up to nestle him in. She felt his hard member pressed between her legs and shivered anticipating their most intimate bond. Placing one hand over his backside, Buffy pressed him on her and rocked her pelvis at the same time. Giles groaned sinfully and gulped for air only inches from losing his sanity.

Buffy started pulling his boxer shorts down and Giles numbly helped her, kicking them of his legs.

Now he lay naked over her body and time seemed to stop. The only sounds in the room were their pounding hearts and heavy breathing.

"You all right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you sure of this, Buffy. Do you still want me?" he asked with his heart in his throat.

If she wanted to stop, he would stop straight away but he knew that it would be one of the most difficult things he would have to do in his life, he needed her badly.

"Oh God, of course," she answered. "And you?" she asked.

He paused, contemplating her question for a moment. How much his perception of her had changed in the last couple of hours. Where had this sexually besetting woman been all along? His body literally shivered in need of hers.

"It scares t'hell out of me how much I do, Buffy."

"Good," she whispered before threading her fingers through his hair and bringing him for another kiss. The kiss grew inevitably feral and both of them couldn't hold any longer.

Positioning better between her legs, Giles guided his hard member to her entrance. He pushed himself into her giving both of them time to savour each inch taken. Buffy whimpered and he grunted in total rapture. After entering her completely, he kissed her forehead waiting for her to adjust to him.

He also needed this time to calm himself down. He felt her tight channel squeezing his cock in an exquisite manner he hadn't felt for so long. At this exact moment, he couldn't fandom why he had been denying himself this pure and primal pleasure. Surely he wasn't a promiscuous bastard as Ripper had once been; sleeping with a different partner every night, and more than occasionally engaging in torrid orgies. But Giles had to admit that sex was between one of the best, if not, the best thing in life. He was lasciviously drowning in the pleasure of being inside of her, taking her, marking his territory, and about to undo her completely. He was definitely going to hell... But now... He felt as in heaven.

Buffy stirred causing him to snap out of his trance. She lifted her legs and hooked her heels behind him. Giles took the hint and started to rock his pelvis slowly. His cock moving in and out of her, out and in... Buffy moaned and at the same time a deep groan scaped his throat.

Buffy deliberately squeezed her muscled around him, making him grunt and be forced to increase his pace. Giles lowered his face to her neck, sucked on the skin and scraped his teeth there in an unconscious rough caress.

Buffy in reply raked her nails down and across his back. It would probably leave marks for a day or two.

His thrust picked up speed and their heavy breathing and moans filled the small apartment. Neither of them noticed the constant creak of the bed, been dragged along with their passionate love making.

Their movements were frantic now and a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face. Buffy's moans turned into cries and Giles' into feral grunts.

Who would've imagined that Buffy's watcher would be an animal in bed?

Certainly, not her.

The long and deep thrusts had given space to the hard and fast ones and no words were necessary to alert one another that both were approaching their respective release. Their bond ran deep into their veins and that knowledge came as naturally as breathing.

Buffy's nails dig into his shoulder's flesh, Giles grit his teeth and shot up his head when their orgasm hit both of them simultaneously. In his last powerful thrust, Giles helplessly searched for a complete fuse and a small part of him seemed to melt into her. She howled her lungs out and he roared deeply, their bodies coming hard and consuming all their last energy.

Completely spent, Giles' head rested on the crook of her neck, and he panted for air. Buffy also breathed heavily and her muscles felt limp.

After a while, Giles was forced to move, slipping his sated manhood out of her and causing Buffy to utter a weak sound of protest.

Giles gently turned their bodies, cuddled up to her from behind and pulled the bed covers up around them.

Several quiet minutes passed before Buffy finally dared to break the silence.

"Giles..."

"Yes?"

"Was it good for you?" she asked.

That made Giles release a long, relaxed and soft laugh.

"Yes, Buffy, it was. And for you?" he quizzed.

"I guess we definitely click." she answered wittily.

Giles kissed her shoulder and hugged her tighter to him.

Nestled in his arms, Buffy didn't take long to fall asleep and neither did he after noticing her breathing becoming deep and even.

Stating that sex with Buffy had been simply good was a huge understatement. She had been extremely responsive to him and driving her to climax had been even more gratifying then his own climax. Not to mention how wonderful he felt being inside of her. It had in fact been one of Giles best sexual experiences. It would have topped the list if it wasn't for all the guilt and wrongness that impregnated the air.

Tonight had been magnificent, but what would tomorrow bring? Would he descend from heaven to hell in that short space of time? Would that night of passionate surrender destroy them? Or would Buffy be right and they would be able to go back to the good old Watcher-slayer partnership?

Only time will tell...

* * *

**A/N: _Whew_! It's been a long time since I last wrote smutty, so I hope it came out all right. hihihi I hope to 'see' you all soon with one more naughty chapter. After all, I have to practice... hihihi :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Double date - part 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. They really motivate me a lot. :)

* * *

Giles woke up at 6am with his alarm beeping. It was an unusual thing to happen since he usually woke up before it and when 6am finally hit he would be way deep into one of his books. He growled and motioned to hit the off button. His eyes blinked and stared at the bedside lamp that hadn't been switched off the night before, his brain made a click and he froze.

He carefully brought his hand to his nose, then the other. He sniffed on his hands and noticed a distinct scent of sex. Actually, the whole room smelled like sex and woman's perfume, Buffy's perfume to be more precise.  
Giles jerked to look around him but the bed was empty. Was he imagining things? He sprang from the bed into his in suite bathroom.

There, he faced the mirror by the sink and looked at this reflex. His eyes landed on a red mark that disappeared behind his shoulder. Slowly turning sideways, his gaze followed the mark that travelled down his back being reflected in the mirror. On the skin there he found several other scrapes, long and red. He studied them, his eyes widening. Flashes of Buffy clawing him in ecstasy hit his forehead. He numbly turned back to the sink, opened the tap and scooped a handful of water onto his face. He repeated the gesture a couple of times and ran wet fingers over his hair. He needed to be awake now, his brain needed to put the puzzle together, urgently. The drops of water ran down his neck, reaching his chest. He looked at the mirrored reflection of him in the eyes.

"What have I done?" he whispered in total shock as the events of the previous night became clearer in his head. Everything seemed so surreal though that his brain was having a difficult time to process it all.

"Buffy?.. Buffy!" he shouted getting out of his bathroom.

Giles threw on a robe before living his bedroom.

"Buffy?" he called for her.

He scanned the whole apartment in search of her, but there was no sign of Buffy at all. He got back to his bedroom.

Giles paced back and forth completely unsure what to do. He stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes landed on his bed.

"Dear lord! How do I fix this?"

His first action was to pull the sheets off of the bed and throw them in the washing machine. The second action was to prepare himself the largest pot of tea he could find.

He sat on the kitchen bench and practically drained the tea. The action only momentarily distracted his mind.

He climbed the stairs again and without glancing at the bed, he ran straight to his bathroom. Giles dropped his robe on the sink and stepped in to the shower. The water was set hot and he faced the jet. He bent his head under the shower head and let the sound of water overtake his senses, he breathed through his mouth and placed both hands on the wall in front of him. Slowly, he turned and let the water run down his back; he winced at the sting it caused when it hit his raw scratches. Giles closed his eyes and breathed deeply inhaling steam. He felt as if in a sauna and that was probably his intention; to warm his muscles and lungs in an attempt to relax and find a way out of the maze he had put himself in.

Buffy's delicate sexy moans rang in his ears and images of her tanned naked body writhing in pleasure under him populated the inside of his eyelids. Giles opened his eyes frightenedly and fixed his gaze on the drops of condensed steam running down the shower box.

"Oh, Rupert Giles, your father would be so proud of you. You bloody shagged your slayer, you horny bastard!" Giles voiced to himself imagining how disappointed his father would be if he ever had a chance to know how his son had used his Watcher's knowledge, years of training and what's worst, Buffy's trust for.

Before he could melt, Giles turned the shower off, stepped out and grabbed a towel. He dried his body carefully avoiding some of his worst scratches. When he dried his chest, he paused watching his biggest scar there. Now, the only images that came to his mind were of Buffy caressing him there, no Angel, no blade and no pain. Whilst feeling no actual physical pain, he was struck by a mental one that made him groan in frustration and finish to towel himself carelessly.

Before putting on his robe, he remembered he had an appointment at the Magic Box... at 8am... for training... and... with Buffy.

He released another painful throaty noise and started to get dressed, completely forgetting to shave.

* * *

Giles didn't even know why he had bothered going to the Magic Box, he was sure Buffy wouldn't show up.

He locked his car and when he got to the front door, Buffy was already perched at the entrance waiting for him.

"Um... Hey, Giles! Good morning! Did you have a good night's sleep?" Buffy greeted a little too enthusiastically.

"I... um... yes, thank you." he was short and proceed to unlock the door, completely unsure how to deal with the situation.

"Look at you... late! Was it difficult to get out of bed? You know... Comfy mattress and all..." she pointed a bit jittery.

Giles glanced at his watch, 7:40. He wasn't late... She was early, in fact, miraculously... and what was that hyper behaviour all about?

He ignored her comment and locked the front door behind them, leaving the keys in the lock. It was Saturday and the shop wouldn't be open to the general public.

"Or... maybe you had a busy night. Full of, you know... Excitement?" she emphasized the last word in a over the top mocking way covered with implied meanings.

Giles glared at her before trying to deflect the topic, "Buffy, could you please fetch us a couple of bottles of water." He motioned his hand to the fridge.

Buffy bounced to the fridge and retrieved the water before starting to follow him to the training room, "I bet it has to do with a woman. You had hot chick in your bed last night. Didn't you?"

Giles made his way into the training room and closed the door behind them; doing his best to ignore her comments.

Buffy continued, "umm... so it WAS a woman, or maybe more than one. You know... rumours say you are a stevedore, and you..."

"...I figured that one out. I mean... stevedore and all..."

Giles started to prepare the room, setting up the padded mat. He had taken in the summer outfit she wore, a small fluffy white top and a short yellow skirt. "Buffy, are you ready for training?" he asked trying to summon the remains of his patience and strength to ignore her inappropriate jokes. He wanted desperately to disassociate the words sex and Buffy, but she wasn't cooperating at all.

"I need to change first", she said casually kicking her sport's bag by her feet. "I don't wanna leave here for the day all sweaty and sticky."

She nudged the bag at her foot once more, "by the way," she continued, "this girl or girls from last night. They must have given you a good run for you money. Did they make you sweat? A lot?" she said with a teasing tone, before releasing a loud laugh.

Giles stood and looked at her, his gaze was piercing.

"Did I see a smile there?" Buffy teased at his stern semblance walking to stand in front of him. "I bet you loved rocking the bed last night, dude" she kept on with her bants and punched him nonchalantly on the arm like guys do to each other in a friendly yet teasing way.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he finally acknowledged her jokes holding her gaze.

"Ah, no? Weird! I would've remembered if I had spent the night moaning into somebody's ears, or made a chick cum while eating her or especially if I had given someone a who-am-I?-where-do-I-live?-how-did-I-get-in-here?-fuck." she raised her eyebrow at him.

Giles' mouth gaped at her words and at the image they brought. He felt something stir in his trousers; it was exactly what he had been trying to avoid happening. He definitely didn't need this now. He waved his hand, "y-you better go get change."

"Giles!" Buffy finally explode at his up tightness. "Ignoring the situation won't make it any better."

"And making fun of it, will?" he shot back angrily.

Actually, Buffy had thought it would help. That maybe some bantering between 'buddies' would take the awkwardness away. Perhaps she had been spending too much time with Xander and his logical thoughts, she now realized.

"Well, do you have a better idea to get us back to normal?" she asked in a raised tone of voice.

"If I might well recall, to stir us out of normal was your brilliant insight to begin with and according to you it would be ALL fine." he bit back frustrated.

"Yeah! It would be ALL fine if you weren't such a woosy." she accused.

"Me? Oh, wait, I believe a flawless plan just sprang to mind! Why don't we shag each other senseless again to revert to _normality_?" He mocked in a strong sarcastic way waving his hands around.

"Yeah! Why don't we?" she spat the words out taking a step closer to him and raising her body in a defiant way.

Giles watched her arrogant face less than a meter away from his and the next thing he knew, his lips were crashed over hers. His mouth started to devour hers ardently. His tongue aggressively invading her space while his strong body backed her against the nearest wall.

When her back hit the wall, he lifted her up by her flanks and pressed his body against her. He kept kissing her hungrily and she matched his fire with the same wanton. Giles prodded her legs to straddle him and Buffy hooked her heels behind his butt. He pressed even harder against her searching all contact with her body.

She could feel his erection clearly through their layers of clothing and he rocked his pelvis firmly against hers, making her body rise along the wall. Buffy moaned into his mouth and Giles swallowed it instinctively.

Her hands held on to him for support with desperate need.

Giles mouth left hers and moved roughly to her neck; his five o'clock shadow stung her skin. He kissed her neck and sucked hard over her scar, making Buffy cry at the maddening mixed feeling of pain and desire. Buffy's fingers fastened in his hair locks but she was unsure if she wanted to force his head away or closer to her neck.

Giles' firm hand under her thigh held her to him while his other hand rode her skirt up even more before in a swift motion, ripping her small panties from her.

Buffy gasped before losing herself again to her lust, whimpering and shivering when he licked his way across to her ear.

"Are you ready for me, luv?" he asked hoarsely into her ear.

"Ummm?" Buffy purred more then answered.

His fingers touched the juncture between her thighs lightly, but soon they were gone. He brought his hand up and sucked his fingers into his mouth before returning them, now wet by saliva, to her crouch. His hand was trembling, in fact, his whole body was shaking with need.

"C'mon, luv, let's get you nice and wet for me." he demanded over her ear while his fingers worked her up.

"Umm..." was the only sound that seemed to be leaving Buffy's mouth at that moment.

Giles' fingers teased her clit fast and from time to time he would run a finger over her core to test her wetness. Buffy bucked into his hand.  
"Do I have something you want? Um?" He teased before sucking her earlobe into his mouth. He was doing delicious noises over her ear, purrs, moans and growls; they were driving Buffy crazy.

With no warning Giles started to push his finger into her, soon to be joined by a second one. Buffy shot her head up and inhaled sharply.

"Dear Lord, you feel so ready for me."

He watched her face; her teeth biting her lower lip and her eyes painfully shut. He pumped his fingers and Buffy started to buck rhythmically with his hand. Buffy's breath grew heavier and her nostrils flared trying to catch air. Her whimpers and moans were low and frequent.

Suddenly, she felt Giles take his fingers away from her and after a heart's beat she felt a much larger and thicker object entering her. It had been a fast movement and it had shoved her up against the wall. Buffy yelped and Giles grunt between clenched teeth. It took her a few seconds to realize that that smooth yet hard intrusive cylindric object was his stonking cock.

"Giles..." Buffy mumbled his name when her Watcher started to rock slowly inside of her. One of his hands held her leg around him, and his head moved away from hers again only enough to see her face. He brought his other hand up, the one that had been touching her intimately. His fingers were glistening and slick with her juices. He watched her mouth intensely while his fingers gently ran over the length of her lips. Buffy also watched his actions while she felt the tip of one of his fingers entering her mouth. Her tongue shyly caressed it and she saw his eyes darkening even more in lust while his own tongue licked his lower lip in an unconscious ravenous gesture. Her lips closed around his finger and sucked on it more boldly now.

Giles moaned and brought his mouth over hers, licking her lips clean before once again onslaught her mouth.

His hand now fastened in her hair holding her lips to his and his thrust gained speed, not much, but definitely harder and longer.

Their breathing grew heavier and they were forced to break the kiss in need of air. Both of his hands moved to her hips, gripping them deliciously firm and his cheek rested against hers. His thrust became fast and shallow; the friction against her clit intensifying even more.

The feeling of being pressed against the wall and having her brains fucked out by her Watcher was so overwhelming that Buffy did not even register the pain caused by his stubble repeatedly scratching her check. Neither did she notice how damp his hair had become with sweat.

In time, their bodies moved in such a frenzy against each other that it was really impressing how Giles was able to hold them up. He bucked his hips in total abandon, ramming in and out of her until he felt Buffy's muscles clamping around him fiercely and heard her cry of release. Her surrender, brought Giles over the edge and he jerked his hips forward convulsively. He groaned and called her name while Buffy's channel squeezed his shaft like a Boa Constrictor, milking him up to the last drop.

After their big explosion, Buffy's head rested on his shoulder. Their bodies slowly slid down the wall until they were a pile of limp limbs on the mat.

Giles arms embraced her protectively and his hand caressed her hair lovingly; her head still on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was dedicated to **Blind Magdalene **for suggesting a Giles talking dirty.

A/N2: Please forward me any naughty suggestion, fantasy, request, anything. hihihi I'll try to fit all, obviously it will have to come with time since their relationship is developing... :) Seeya!


	7. Chapter 7: Swordfish

Chapter 7 (Double date - Swordfish)

_A/N: It's been a while since I last had a chance to update this fic. I apologise to those who are enjoying it. I hope this long chapter can make up for it. :)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, before Buffy started to pull her head away. Giles cupped her face, gingerly bringing it to his sight. He studied her swollen red lips and noticed in alarm the red and irritated skin of her cheek where his short beard had rubbed against like sandpaper. He ran his opposite hand over his stubble confirming his suspicion.

"Oh God, Buffy. I'm sorry, so sorry." he repeated, searching for her eyes.

She wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, was it just that? Or was it the whole thing?

Knowing Giles so well, she was certain he had already regretted everything.

Buffy couldn't meet his eyes, so she just nodded.

Giles felt sorry about hurting her, of being so selfish and rough, such a Neanderthal. He wasn't sorry about being with her. Maybe he had regretted their first time but not now, not for the second time.

"Are we gonna make the deal clear this time?" she said still without looking at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Giles quizzed not aware of what she was referring to.

Buffy took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "are we going to make fun of it or are we going to pretend it never happened?"

The coldness displayed in her eyes along with the bitterness of her tone shocked him.

"I..." he didn't know what to say. He felt as if cut in half.

Buffy pulled out of his embrace and standing up, she adjust her clothes.

Giles rose to his feet slowly, fastening his trousers and tucking his shirt in.

Giles tried again, "I-I'm really not sure. I'd rather believe neither would help right now."

Buffy didn't say a word, she just wrapped her arms around herself and kept her gaze down.

"Maybe, some time... apart? Some physical distance... between one another... us... for a while, i-it might help. A-a short while, I mean." he suggested.

Buffy nodded quietly.

"S-Shall we say a-about week?"

She nodded again.

"I'll make some arrangements..." his voice trailed off when Buffy moved, collected her sport's bag and headed for the door.

The scene in front of him was one of the most painful he had seen in his life which had always been filled with huge sacrifices. His Slayer had lost the trust in him. They were on the brink of destroying their bond definitively; their future shattering and crumbling down in ruins.

Fixing his gaze on the floor, the last thing Giles heard was the click of the door closing between them and the sound of her footsteps fading in the distance.

-x-x-x-x-

The week had passed agonizingly slow.

During the first couple of days, Buffy found it literally impossible to focus on any of her University lessons. Instead, she would mentally run the images of their sexual encounters over and over. Two antagonistic feelings would unwelcomely plague her during those moments, arousal and hate. The sex had been undeniably sizzling but what followed made her hate him so fiercely for some reason. She tried to deal with those feelings in several different ways but in the end she just tried to ignore and forget what had happened.

To Giles, the beginning of the week was marked by torturous guilty thoughts. He had had a horrific nightmare, in which Buffy had come into the old Sunnydale highschool's library at night in search of his help. Fooling her, he had applied the Cruciamentum injection to her and she had lost her Slayer's strength. He had tied her and raped her. She cried and begged him not to, but he had had no mercy. Giles woke up from his sleep screaming her name. He was soaked in sweat and he ran to his bathroom, vomiting his dinner in the toilet.

As the days passed, Giles' strategy became similar to Buffy's; ignore and forget.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally Saturday came.

"Hello?" Giles answered his phone.

"Hey, G-man, how are the things over there?"

"Um... Xander. Seen that the world didn't come to an end yet. I'd say they could always be worse." Giles answered in a flat tone, not even bothering in correcting Xander regarding the horrible nickname the young man insisted on calling him.

"Wow, good to hear you are in such a great mood," Xander teased, "listen, I'm just calling to remind you about the movie session here at home tonight."

"Um, I..." Giles started before been interrupted.

"And, no excuses are accepted, we'd arranged this flick night about two weeks ago, remember?" Xander insisted.

"Xander, I..." Giles ventured.

"No need to remind you that you and Buff were the ones to pick the date." Xander reinforced, "Oh! And I was just talking to Wil and she said Oz even turned down an invitation to play at The Bronze tonight."

"I..." Giles tried.

"And the food-"

"Xander!" Giles cut him off.

"Yes?" Xander answered hesitantly.

"I'll be there," Giles finally said resignedly.

"Oh! Ok, right... See you here then," Xander exclamed hurriedly and, not giving Giles a chance to change his mind, he slammed the receiver on the hook.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The snacks and the drinks were plenty; including pop corn, nuts, soda and a few beers. The living room was spacious; Willow and Oz were snuggled up on a bean bag, Giles shared a three-seat couch with Annya and Xander and on a two-seat one Buffy sat thightly.

If you thought things would be awkward between Watcher and Slayer you were absolutely right. However, it wasn't that obvious to everyone else, therefore the movie session was going as smooth as possible.

The movie was surprisingly good; Swordfish. The plot was gripping, the action thrilling and while the guys drooled over Halle Berry the girls had John Travolta and Hugh Jackman for their viewing pleasure.

Some steamy scenes, however, contributed to the increase of the uncomfortable feeling between Buffy and Giles. At one point, the Slayer excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Anya, on the other hand, didn't seem embarrassed by the movie and inspired by it, she grew extra affectionate towards Xander. In what the couple thought was a discreet exchange of caresses, her hand had landed on Xander's lap making him gasp and her whispers of dirty words on his ear could be cleared heard by Giles who was seated right next to her on the couch.

"I-I'll get us some m-more popcorn," Giles mumbled, more to himself, before running from the living room.

On her way out of the bathroom, Buffy accidentally collided with Giles. Instinctively, his hand gripped her elbow in an attempt to balance her.

"Buffy... I'm so sorry."

Buffy's gaze studied his hand over her arm before finally focusing on his eyes.

Giles removed his hand from her as if his skin had been burnt. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Since Buffy had arrived at Xander's place she had felt disturbed by Giles' presence. First of all, he looked gorgeous as she had never noticed before; his hair, his broad shoulders, his jaw-line, his lips... On the other hand, his impassive British posture and distant politeness towards her distressed her in an unbearable way.

She narrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry?" she repeated angrily in almost a whisper; her rage rising even more at that well known sentence.

Buffy walked around Giles, making him stumble backwards and his heart rate speed up.

"What are you sorry about this time?" she pressed on with the question that had been plaguing her since their last encounter.

Buffy closed the door behind them and only then, Giles noticed they had moved to inside the bathroom. She kept creeping over him and her closeness in addition to her intimidating behaviour were paralysing. In no time, the Watcher found himself trapped between her and the sink.

"What's wrong, Giles. Did the cat eat your tongue?"

Giles hands gripped the edge of the sink and he tipped backwards trying in vain to put some distance between them.

"I... I-" he managed to choke.

"I-I, what? ...'I'm sorry'? Is that it again what you are about to say?" she accused.

Giles jumped when he felt her hands land on his chest. They ran down caressing him firmly and her fingers closed tight around the fabric of his shirt. Buffy harshly pulled its tail out of his trousers.

He gasped and his eyes widened even more, if that was possible somehow. Now his voice disappeared completely. Not only his voice but his abillity to add two and two had also vanished.

Buffy proceeded with firmness, one step only from the aggressiveness. Her hands made short work of his belt buckle, the button and zipper of his trousers.

Her body was very close to his and Buffy's hand slipped inside of his boxers.

"Wasn't it that good for you?" she asked mere inches from his neck.

Giles mouth opened releasing a silent moan and he closed his eyes tightly when he felt her warm hand start to rub his cock.

She was definitely trying to turn him on despite the aggressive behaviour. Buffy stroked him, massaged his soft skin with determination; his shaft didn't take long to become erect, rigid like a steel bar.

"Wasn't I woman enough for you?" She gave him a long and tight stroke.

Giles released a loud moan and his head jerked forward.

"Shhh," she whispered over his ear, ordering him to keep quiet. After all, they were guests in a full house. However, showing no mercy her hand increased its speed.

Obeying her order of silence, Giles swallowed the moan that threatened to escape him once more.

"Was I plain, Giles?... Not fun?" she continued her steady strokes and Giles couldn't help thrusting into her warm maddening hand.

"You know what. I guess the movie gave me an idea..." Buffy said before removing her hands from the inside of his boxers. Giles sighed in brief relief and panted to try to recompose himself.

"You have no idea how I'm dying to try it," she whispered sensuously like someone that blows cigarette smoke straight in your face.

With that, she dropped to her knees in front of him. She yanked his underwear and trousers down his legs to his ankles.

"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed in an alarming tone.

Ignoring him, she leaned in and touched his cock with her tongue experimentally for the first time.

"Oh," Giles breathed out. His legs giving in and causing him to lean against the sink for support.

Buffy gripped his hips firmly to position him better for her. She held his cock with her hand once again and noticed as slick moisture wept from the tiny hole on its tip. She wondered how he tasted and to find out she gave him a long and firm lick running her tongue all the way through the slit of its head.

Giles gulped and his head lulled back. Fixing his eyes on the blue ceiling, he asked himself if he was in a dream or a nightmare of some sort.

Buffy delighted in the feeling of power she had just assumed over him. She pricked her ears and noticed how masculine and enticing were the still restrained noises coming from his throat. She curiously licked the length of his veiny manhood. It was long, deliciously cylindrical and stood up to her attention. It was fascinating to know she caused this reaction in him, particularly considering his so abiding royalty-follower manner.

Giles felt a wet warmth enveloping the head of his cock and he could do nothing but bit his lower lip to stiff his loud groan.

All along they could hear Swordfish running in the background.

Buffy sucked on his crown and he hissed. His knuckles whitened so tight he gripped the sink when her hands fondled his balls.

"God," he breathed out. His head lowered and he looked at her by his feet for the first time. She looked so strong yet feminine as he'd never seen before. His head shook in disbelieve.

Buffy met his eyes and encouraged by the need she saw in them she engulfed his cock as far as she could.

Giles widened his eyes and gasped audibly. She spined her tongue repeatedly around the rim of his mushroom head coating it with her saliva. His mouth opened and closed a few times as if he wanted to speak but no sound came of it. She noticed his jaw trembling and could tell he was struggling to keep himself under control.

Buffy sucked him hard again and flicked her tongue fast over the eye of his penis. Giles' head fell back again and she heard him taking a huge breath before his head returned to its original position and his eyes connect with hers once more.

His breath was shallow and she started an in and out motion with her mouth over his hard, wet cock. She could tell yet by the expression on his face that she was driving him to insanity. She had never performed a blow job before but she now knew what it was about it that made men beg for it and why woman gave it to them. She had thought that being at a man's feet would make her submissive but she was just finding out it was the exact opposite. Giles was contorting in pleasure and surrender, struggling to keep himself quiet and she commanded all of him as if he was a puppet on a string. Her strings...

Buffy dove in to her task even hungrier, eagerly to hear him cry in abandon. Giles hips started to buck and she pressed them back hard against the sink. Frustrated, he hit the edge of the sink with the palm of both hands before gripping it once again.

Buffy took pleasure in his frustration and sped up. Giles grunted and gritted his teeth together.

"Buffy," he choked and she saw when he was approaching his climax. His left hand flew up and he bit the base of his thumb sideways to prevent his cry from echoing through Xander's apartment when he finally shot his warm seeds in her mouth.

She heard his cry though, it was unrestrained and guttural.

Buffy stood up; they were at the same height as Giles still leaned against the sink. They locked eyes before he slowly lowered the hand he had in his mouth. His chest moved fast while he still panted heavily.

Buffy's face was unreadable and Giles watched her. Suddenly she opened her mouth slightly and played with her tongue inside it. Giles focused on it and saw she had her mouth full of his cum. His clear fluid swirled around her mouth and he noticed a smug expression opening up on her face.

When her eyes flicked to the sink he eventually figured out her intentions. She was going to spit it all out. She assumed an air of superiority at him and Giles narrowed his eyes. She was doing it out of pure evil pleasure; not only showing her power over him but rubbing it in.

Giles wanted to take her onto his lap and smack her butt as you do to a child for been so arrogant.

Instead, when she made her move to the sink, he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to him. His mouth came crushing on hers forcing it open. He swept his tongue around her mouth bringing his cum into his own mouth and drinking it thirstily. It surprised him how aroused he got by this action and he wanted no more than drowning himself in her. One of his hands released the bruising grip on her arm to fist into her hair. He held her head to him while he deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, Buffy made a sound of protest and pushed herself angrily out of his embrace.

She now panted almost as much as he did and they looked at each other for a long time without saying a word.

Buffy's face no more showed any signs of superiority, instead she looked extremely confused.

Giles on the other hand, focused on trying to read her expressions. He had his eyebrows arched up but a little flame of desire still lingered in his green eyes.

Buffy turned dramatically and ran away from the bathroom.

Giles closed his eyes, sighed and ran a hand over his hair. He drawn his underwear and trousers up and fastened them up. Feeling still wobbly on his legs, he slid to the floor resting the back of his head against the sink.

-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Hello folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here is the youtube link to the scene at Swordfish.  
http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v=rUY8HysBzsE (please remove the spaces at the link).


End file.
